Caius Septim
Emperor Caius Septim (Born 4E 132 - 4E 184), baptized as Caius Tiber Septim, was second Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. He was the first non-dragonborn emperor, which his father, Cephorus was have the blood of the Dragon, but it were later passed down from Caius's youngest daughter, Marisya. Caius Septim was experience Imperial Legion who rise to the rank of Praefectus socium (Imperial General) and fought battles during the Forsworn. Born to Imperial City and was elder brother to Uriel Septim VIII. Before becoming Emperor, Caius married Svennja Asgorndottir subsequent military campaigns against Forsworn tribes were successful: Attempted to strengthen the Cyrodiil state. He was married to Nord woman, Alessara Cyrodiil. During the reign of his father Cephorus Septim III, Caius Septim becomes Military governor of Padomaic Islands after rumors the Akavir forces is planning to invade Tamriel and he quickly stations a new-founded city at the island of Yneslea. At the early of his reign, the empire was weakened and soon to be at war with the Third Aldmeri Dominion, which broke out as the Great War, after the events of the Great War after the treaty of White-Gold Concordat was sign, Talos was banned. Later Emperor Caius Septim lifted the banned secretly. His popularity grew, and thus Caius Septim to rebuild the damamges and completed in 4E 180. During the Skyrim Civil War, Caius Septim saw the event led to the Markarth Incident, which itself sparked the Civil War in Skyrim between the Stormcloaks and the Cyrodiilic Army.Skyrim Civil War Both Emperor Caius and his wife, Alessara Cyrodiil to Skyrim and take the rebels by force. On 4E 184, Caius saw that the Stormcloaks lead by Helvgvar Fine-Shield is in the Pale, Skyrim; with over 500,000 Imperial legionaries. When the two armies met at Grimpen Ward, the Pale. During the battle, Emperor Caius was mortally wounded as he killed Helvgvar, meanwhile his wife died during fighting. Caius Septim was later died as well of his wounds and four more hours later, it was result in Imperial victory.Battle of Grimpen Ward Due to the succession law, both of his two elder daughter, Vilestae and Caelya declined the offers, which both of them were too young. His youngest daughter, Marisya were too young as wellEven though that Marisya Septim was at the time was ten or eleven years old in 4E 184. Due the succession line, succession law put place that a elder-youngest son/daughter to become monarch of Cyrodiil is around 19-36 ages. So when Uriel took the throne, it will be about 15-years when Marisya Septim, aged 26, becomes Empress in 4E 199., but he was succeeded by his brother, Uriel VIII. Early years Caius Septim was born on 132th year of the Fourth Era in Cyrodiil. His baptism name was Caius Tiber Septim. His father, Cephorus Septim III, the reigning emperor and his nord wife, Svennja Asgorndottir. He was an younger brother, Uriel Septim VIII who was succeeded Caius Septim at the time his two older daughters refusal to the throne. During the reign of his father Caius was indeed popular prince of the Cyrodiilic dynasty. At the young age, Caius was an originally child, he was thought how to hunt, fight with a sword and archery. Caius become heir presumptive to the ruby throne; but the Empire weakened and almost caused a civil war in Cyrodiil. Military governor and service Possible invasion of Akaviri forces At eighteen years old, Caius joined the Imperial Army as the rank of General. He involved in the early wars with High Rock after he Imperial and High Rock made peace and make alliance, his father was formed now known as Tamrielic Alliance. Cepherous III appointed Caius Septim as Military governor of Padomaic Islands, which the rumors that the continent of Akavir forces is planning to invade Tamriel. While remaining General, Caius Septim was thought to plan the invasion of Akavir--but it conserved that it wasn't the case. Later in coming years after Caius death, the Padomaic Islands had been as headquarters of the crime family, and re-conquered by Caius's daughter, Marisya Septim who is also General. Founder of city of New Gaius On the island of Yneslea, Caius Septim build a new city, called New Gaius above the ruined fort. Marriage At age of 21 in 4E 153, Caius Septim married Alessara Cyrodiil, an ancestor and descended from Reman dynasty. Caius Septim and Alessara Cyrodiil have three daughters, Vilestae Septim, Caelya Septim and Empress Marisya Septim. Emperor Accession Caius Septim ascended to the throne and inherited a weakened empire. He was crowned on 4E 160 after the death of his father, Cephorus Septim III. He's not popular monarch in Cyrodiil but he gained respect from his subjects and generals. His brother, Uriel (later Uriel Septim VIII) become the heir presumptive to the throne. When Caius Septim was crowned Emperor, the people of Cyrodiil was given suspension about the new emperor non-Dragonborn and Caius Septim was criticized by the people of Cyrodiil by not being non-Dragonborn emperor. He's the first non-Dragonborn ruler of the Second Septim bloodline to ruled in Fourth Era. He is also not go to his regnal name Tiber Septim II if he refused. Imperial policy Of course he was not that popular in the Empire, his military campaign was extremely decorated and successful, although their slow pace often frustrated the council and the policy that Caius Septim "made peace and more freedom among the Empire" which that status is false. The Emperor confronted the Elder Council that he demended the policy is passed, which he also confronted the High Chancellor Lylirilamil with hours of heated debate between Lylirilamil and the Emperor. But the policy dissolved with refusal on Lylirilamil and Elder Council. With Caius Septim's disappointment, the Empire still respect the emperor and as well of the council. Both Lylirilamil and Caius made agreement that the policy failed and allow the council to have a new policy, which opposite to his policy. The Great War On the 30th of Frostfall, 4E 171, the Aldmeri Dominion sent an ambassador to the Imperial City with a gift in a covered cart and an ultimatum for the new Emperor. The long list of demands included staggering tributes, disbandment of the Blades, outlawing the worship of Talos, and ceding large sections of Hammerfell to the Dominion. Despite the warnings of his generals of the Empire's military weakness, Emperor Caius Septim rejected the ultimatum. The Thalmor ambassador upended the cart, spilling over a hundred heads on the floor -- every Blades agent in Summerset and Valenwood had been executed. So began the Great War, which would consume the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion for the next five years. Within days, Aldmeri armies invaded Hammerfell and Cyrodiil simultaneously. A strong force commanded by the Thalmor general Lord Naarifin attacked Cyrodiil from the south, marching out of hidden camps in northern Elsweyr and flanking the Imperial defenses along the Valenwood border. Leyawiin soon fell to the invaders, while Bravil was cut off and besieged. At the same time, an Aldmeri army under Lady Arannelya crossed into western Cyrodiil from Valenwood, bypassing Anvil and Kvatch and crossing into Hammerfell. Smaller Aldmeri forces landed along the southern coastline of Hammerfell. The disunited Redguard forces offered only scattered resistance to the invaders, and much of the southern coastline was quickly overrun. The greatly outnumbered Imperial legions retreated across the Alik'r Desert in the now-famous March of Thirst. However, the surprising initial success of Lord Naarifin's attack led the Thalmor to believe that the Empire was weaker than they had thought. The capture of the Imperial City itself and the complete overthrow of the Empire thus became their primary objective over the next two years. As is known, the Thalmor nearly achieved their objective. It was only because of the Emperor's determined leadership during the Empire's darkest hour that this disaster was averted. During 4E 172, the Aldmeri advanced deeper into Cyrodiil. Bravil and Anvil both fell to the invaders. By the end of the year, Lord Naarifin had advanced to the very walls of the Imperial City. There were fierce naval clashes in Lake Rumare and along the Niben as the Imperial forces attempted to hold the eastern bank. In 4E 174, the Thalmor leadership committed all available forces to the campaign in Cyrodiil, gambling on a decisive victory to end the war once and for all. During the spring, Aldmeri reinforcements gathered in southern Cyrodiil, and on 12th of Second Seed, they launched a massive assault on the Imperial City itself. One army drove north to completely surround the city, while Lord Naarifin's main force attacked the walls from the south, east, and west. The Emperor's decision to fight his way out of the city rather than make a last stand was a bold one. No general dared advise him to abandon the capital, but Titus II was proven right in the end. During the winter of 4E 174-175, the Thalmor seem to have believed that the war in Cyrodiil was all but over. They made several attempts to negotiate with Titus II. The Emperor encouraged them in their belief that he was preparing to surrender; meanwhile, he gathered his forces to retake the Imperial City. In what is now known as the Battle of the Red Ring, a battle that will serve as a model for Imperial strategists for generations to come, Titus II divided his forces into three armies. One army, with the legions from Hammerfell under General Decianus, was hidden in the Colovian Highlands near Chorrol. The Aldmeri were unaware that he was no longer in Hammerfell, possibly because the Imperial veterans Decianus had left behind led Lady Arannelya to believe that she still faced an Imperial army. The second army, largely of Nord legions under General Jonna, took up position near Cheydinhal. The main army was commanded by the Forgotten Hero wearing the Emperor's armor,Events of The Elder Scrolls: Legends and would undertake the main assault of the Imperial City from the north. On the 30th of Rain's Hand, the bloody Battle of the Red Ring began as General Decianus swept down on the city from the west, while General Jonna's legionnaires drove south along the Red Ring Road. In a two-day assault, Jonna's army crossed the Niben and advanced west, attempting to link up with Decianus's legions and thus surround the Imperial City. Lord Naarifin was taken by surprise by Decianus's assault, but Jonna's troops faced bitter resistance as the Aldmeri counterattacked from Bravil and Skingrad. The heroic Nord legionnaires held firm, however, beating off the piecemeal Aldmeri attacks. By the fifth day of the battle, the Aldmeri army in the Imperial City was surrounded. Titus II led the assault from the north, personally capturing Lord Naarifin. It is rumored that the Emperor wielded the famed sword Goldbrand, although this has never been officially confirmed by the Imperial government. An attempt by the Aldmeri to break out of the city to the south was blocked by the unbreakable shieldwall of General Jonna's battered legions. In the end, the main Aldmeri army in Cyrodiil was completely destroyed. The Emperor's decision to withdraw from the Imperial City in 4E 174 was bloodily vindicated. Lord Naarifin was kept alive for thirty-three days, hanging from the White-Gold tower. It is not recorded where his body was buried, if it was buried at all. One source claims he was carried off by a winged Daedra on the thirty-fourth day. Peace, Lifting of Talos' banning and popularity growth In 4E 175 Caius Septim signed the White-Gold Concordat at the end of the Great War, a treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, that banned Talos worship in the Empire.The Great War According to The Talos Mistake, Caius Septim had always believed the worshiping of Talos as a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. Though considering Caius and Titus rejected the outlawing of Talos worship demanded by the Thalmor at the start of the Great War, the publication may be an effort to save face after the Empire was terribly diminished by the Great War. After the secretly unbanning of Talos, Caius's popularity grew about 3.5-5.1 percent in Cyrodiil. As youth, Caius was taughted that banning of Talos, God of Honor were hateful and unlawful. Caius also is a proud worshipper of Talos as well. After the peace treaty was signed, he hold a meeting with the Elder Council tp serectly unlifted the ban of Talos. Empire rebuilding and rivalry with Matteius Doran After the war, Cyrodiil was rack and ruins, even in Imperial City. Caius told the council that he must rebuild his empire after the aftermath of the war, they agreed and they sent multiple explorers, miners and Cyrodiilic Army Legion to gather more Ayleid coals from the ruins that once founded one of the popular empire in Tamriel. Even Caius Septim himself who scavaged with the miners themselves. The Ayleid Ruins of Beldaburo, Garlas Agea, Garlas Malatar, Miscarcand, Stirk and Tempest Island were also takened their goal and ores from these ruins. The Imperial City was re-finished from damages in 4E 179 and other cities who survived nor damages was finished around 4E 181-4E 183. Even his re-building his empire--thus making him more popular, but here're some criticisms against Caius Septim that he "not going rebuild on his own", which the criticisms were last during his reign. The career that lead up building Imperial city was unique. Since the aftermath of the Oblivion Crisis, Caius and his brother Uriel reveled the people of Cyrodiil and even Imperial city, capital city of Cyrodiilic Empire. While back in Imperial city, Caius Septim start to rivalry with General and Chief Councilor of the Elder Council Matteius Doran. Doran said that the Emperor Caius is doing this for fame and making fun of his father, which Caius denied the calm which Matteius was no proof. Soon after, Matteius Doran almost assassinate attempt on Caius, which the Emperor survives. The rivalry ended when Matteius Doran was dismissed from the council and still resumed his role as General for the rest of his military career. Civil War in Skyrim This event led to the Markarth Incident, which itself sparked the Civil War in Skyrim between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion.Dialogue with Jarl Igmund He was known for planning and taking part in the Battle of the Red Ring, a successful Imperial move to retake the Imperial City and defeat the Aldmeri Dominion's main invasion force in Cyrodiil. However, in reality it wasn't Titus Mede leading the charge, but the Forgotten Hero wearing the Emperor's armor.Story mode of The Elder Scrolls: Legends The Imperial Legion is the military arm of the Empire, which, prior to its Great War with the Aldmeri Dominion, ruled over most of Tamriel. The Legion is attempting to quell the rebellion led by Ulfric Stormcloak, with the goal of restoring the peace and keeping Skyrim in the Empire. The Imperial Legion believes that as a province of the Empire, Skyrim must abide by its laws and customs, including the terms of the White-Gold Concordat. Though most do not approve of the White-Gold Concordat, they nevertheless allow the Thalmor to uphold it in order to preserve the peace between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion.The Talos Mistake — dialogue with Thalmor JusticiarsDialogue with Ondolemar If any legionaries keep faith in Talos, as it is implied Legate Rikke or Hadvar do, they keep their religion to themselves and pray to Talos discreetly and out of earshot. Though the Empire has appeased the Aldmeri Dominion's demands, Vittoria Vici, the cousin of Emperor Titus Mede II, states that the Empire has little love for the Dominion.' — dialogue with Vittoria Vici Even so, high ranking Imperials do acknowledge that Ulfric is not wrong that the Thalmor hold influence over the Empire. — dialogue with Razelan during "Diplomatic Immunity" Some Imperial loyal Jarls and lords recognize the power of the Thalmor and seek to ingratiate themselves with them if it serves their interests. — dialogue with Erikur during "Diplomatic Immunity" — dialogue with Maven Black-Briar during "Diplomatic Immunity"Dialogue with Siddgeir during "Diplomatic Immunity" These people state that the times of war between the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion is over and that peace and prosperity is good for everyone. At the same time, Maven Black-Briar respects the Thalmor due to them holding power. Death The Emperor and Alessara Cyrodiil saw that the Stormcloaks is in the Pale, Skyrim; with over 500,000 Imperial legionaries. The Stormcloaks led by Helvgvar Fine-Shield was station in Grimpen Ward, an stormcloak outpost which the imperial army going to attack. In Markarth, Jarl Hrolfdir kept his promise to Ulfric for a time and allowed free worship of Talos. When the Imperial Legion arrived to restore the rule of law, Ulfric allegedly refused them entry into the city until they also agreed that free worship of Talos would be allowed. With supposed chaos running through the streets of Markarth and the reports of deaths rising every day, the Empire had no choice but to grant Ulfric and his men their worship, thus jeopardizing the peace agreement with the Aldmeri Dominion.The Bear of Markarth Igmund and Cedran however, implies that the Empire promised Ulfric free Talos worship from the very beginning and simply hoped that the Dominion wouldn't find out about the free Talos worship. When they eventually did, they scapegoated Ulfric and his militia in order to avoid incrimination and to prevent a war.Dialogue with IgmundCedran's dialogue The Imperial Legion, the Emperor and Empress consort made in the Pale in Skyrim. When the two armies meet, both Kotvaul and the Emperor and Alessara was going and the battle begin. Helvgvar was killed during the battle and the Emperor was killed while battled Helvgvar; and Alessara died of wounds. The Imperials victory over a stormcloaks; but their Emperor and Empress died on the battlefield. Succession After Caius Septim and her wife was killed in the battle, his brother, Uriel inherited the throne at 48 of age, which is also "violates" the Succession but Uriel took control when Marisya Septim was ten or nine years old, which also haven't the limit which is 16 and over. Uriel will take control Cydroiil until his death in 4E 201, which succedded by Caius's daughter Marisya which was twenty-six of age which was on crusade. Appearance and personality Caius Septim's appearance were described as he black-haired short hair style with a stable beard. Some say it could appearance of his ancestor, Tiber Septim. His Muscles appearance may seem to be swinging a sword in his youth into teens. In battle, he somehow wears Imperial General's Armor without plated-version. When he's not at the battle, he wears Emperor's Robe. The personality of Caius Septim were devoted, respectful with other people, thoughtful towards others, faith in life, oneself and others in a good more, but when he was in an bad mood, he was rude, disrespectful, and selfish. Footnotes Trivia *The baptized name Caius Tiber Sepim was based on the first names of the Roman Emperors Gaius Octavius, Tiberius Caesar and Septimius Severus. References Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Lore: Males Category:Emperors of the Cyrodiilic Empire Category:Royalty Category:Septim Bloodline Category:Cyrodiilic Bloodline